


First Times and Second Opinions..

by AbbeyInWonderland



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Harry Potter - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbeyInWonderland/pseuds/AbbeyInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Pleasance has always found it easier to hang around with guys "There's so much less drama" she would say to her only female friend Ellie. But she is proved wrong this year at Hogwarts, boys can be a lot of fucking drama, especially gay ones..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Back To Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> There are many things in the Harry Potter universe that I have changed to fit the story that would not be found in the books.  
> I do not own any of the HP characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling as do I not own any of the MCR guys. The only characters that are my own are Alice herself and Ellie though the name Alice Pleasance is taken from Lewis Carrell's Alice In Wonderland.  
> I would also like to point out that this story is fake and just for fun. Frank and Gerard and many other characters in this story are not actual couples I have merely written them this way. 
> 
> Also this is my first time writing fanfic so if you have any feedback please feel free to leave a comment. Enjoy! xx

"Are you sure you have everything now?" Alice's Mom asked her as she hauled her trunk out into the dark night.  
"Yes mom! I am 100% sure" Alice didn't like her mother worrying so much, but there way no changing it so she just went along with it.  
"Have you got your cell phone?"  
"Yes mom for god's sake I gotta go!"  
"Alright!" her mother had finally caved "just be safe okay? I love you" she placed a soft kiss on her daughters cheek before handing her her broomstick.  
"I will" Alice replied into her mothers shoulder "I love you too. I'll call you when I get there okay?"  
"Not off one of those shady magical networks your friends set up I hope" Alice's mom raised her eyebrows accusingly.  
"It will be mom! Your daughter is real shady" Alice's younger sister Hannah said from behind her mother. Alice smacked her sister across the head lightly in return for the accusation.  
"Take care of yourself okay Han?" Alice replied sincerely  
"Will do candy floss" Hannah chuckled as Alice patted down her bright pink frizzy hair. Just then a thumping came down the stairs. Mr Pleasance (Alice's dad) came to the door behind his wife.  
"You almost forgot something" he said handing her a small black phone. Alice looked at her mother guiltily as she rolled her eyes.  
"Okay well bye guys! I love you" Alice dragged her huge black trunk along with her Nimbus 2001 up the drive way and down the street. Once she had turned the corner she pulled her hood over her head and closed her eyes. Almost instantly her her tight frizzy pink ringlets became long and blue wavy locks. She pulled a long twig like object out of her back pocket and pointed it at her trunk.  
"Wingardium Leviosa" she murmured and just like that her huge black trunk began to float next to her as though there were someone invisible carrying it.

Alice walked to the end of the street until she stopped by a small house that looked much like all the others on the street. It was white with big windows and a blue door, that Alice walked up to and knocked softly. A few moments later a short black haired boy appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a black traveling cloak matched with black skinny jeans and a Beastie Boys t-shirt. The boy smiled excitedly, his pale face illuminating in the glow of the street light.  
"Frankie!" she smiled  
"You ready?' he asked Alice  
"Lets get back to Hogwarts" she whispered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house and lead her out to the garden, her case still trailing behind her. Alice and Frank had known each other for years, even before they went to Hogwarts. Frank had lived in the house just down the street from Alice. They used to play superhero together as kids but began to grow apart once they got to the age of around 7 and it was weird to hang around with the opposite sex in fear of cooties. Until one day when Alice had seen Frank practising magic from the tree she was sitting in and realised she was not the only one who could do weird things with her mind. They had been through thick and thin together from then, from the day when Alice beat up some kid in fourth grade for breaking Franks Batman figure, to the day that Alice realised she was an metamorphmagus. To be fair it had be a bit of blow when they had not been placed in the same house but over the coming years Alice began to realise that your house did not determine your family, no matter what Mcgonagall said. And now here they were about to enter their last year in Hogwarts together which on one hand was exciting but also truly terrifying.  
In the garden stood a woman slightly shorter than Frank she too had black hair and was the spitting image of her son.  
"Hey Ms Iero!" Alice called. Franks mother turned to greet her. She opened her arms and pulled Alice in for a hug.  
"It's good to see you darling and what have I said about calling me Ms Iero?"  
"Sorry Linda" Alice sighed. Linda merely chuckled before grabbing both her son and Alice's hands.  
"We all ready?" She asked. Both of them placed their hands on their cases and grabbed their broomsticks before replying  
"Ready!" in unison. Since Hogwarts had decided to take on American students back when Alice was 11 they had to figure out a new mode of transport. But Dumbledore decided that apparating and flying brooms to Hogsmeade was a good enough idea, but when your family is muggle-bourn like Alice's you have to hitch a ride with another family. Luckily this is where the Iero's came in. Franks mom being a witch and all.  
Suddenly Alice's feet left the ground and she felt as though her whole body was being compressed together. She could hear wind wiping in her ears and could feel the bitter cold running down her spine. A few minutes late she felt her feet land firmly on the ground again. Alice began to become aware of her surroundings, the small back garden that they had once been standing in had disappeared they were now standing in a bustling Hogsmeade. There were at least a hundred students walking through the small village up to the large majestic castle in front of them. Both Alice and Frank looked up at the towering building in front of them.  
"Alice" Frank said turning to look at her with a wicked grin on his face.  
"Yeah dude?" she replied.  
"Lets make this a kick ass final year"


	2. Light Weight Em Up (I'm on Fire Whiskey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Pleasance has always found it easier to hang around with guys "There's so much less drama" she would say to her only female friend Ellie. But she is proved wrong this year at Hogwarts, boys can be a lot of fucking drama, especially gay ones..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many things in the Harry Potter universe that I have changed to fit the story that would not be found in the books.  
> I do not own any of the HP characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling as do I not own any of the MCR guys. The only characters that are my own are Alice herself and Ellie though the name Alice Pleasance is taken from Lewis Carrell's Alice In Wonderland.  
> I would also like to point out that this story is fake and just for fun. Frank and Gerard and many other characters in this story are not actual couples I have merely written them this way.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing fanfic so if you have any feedback please feel free to leave a comment. Enjoy! xx

When Alice and Frank entered the Great Hall the feast was already in full swing. They tended to avoid being there for the sorting mainly because they just didn't care that much and it was a bit boring honestly. The two said goodbye to each other quickly and made their way over to their respective house tables. Alice looked down the Hufflepuff table until her eyes landed on the beaming familiar faces of Patrick Stump and Brendon Urie. She skipped down the hall to where the two are sat and plopped herself down next to Brendon hugging him.  
"Looks who it is!" Patrick chuckles "Princess Pleasance back to raise hell" Alice raised her eyebrow at Patrick before poking tongue out at him. The three continued with their mindless chatter about vacation and classes until Dumbledore rose from his seat and the Great Hall fell silent.  
"Welcome to another glorious year at Hogwarts. For some this is your first year and for others it is your last. Either way I hope you all spend your time here wisely." Dumbledore smiled looking out to the sea of students. "Now" he continued "Mr Filch would like me to remind you of a few rules as always at the start of the year. Firstly no student is permitted to enter the Forbidden Forest without a Teacher accompanying them." Dumbledore began to list various rules Alice had heard on thousand times before so she unknowingly tuned out. She let her eyes wander behind Patricks head to the Slytherin table. Sitting between two rather large young men was a very good-looking, pale skinned boy with white blonde hair and greyish eyes. Draco mother-fucking Malfoy. Alice groaned internally. If there was one person she would not miss when she left Hogwarts it would definitely be him. Draco Malfoy with his smug little grin and his sly comments about Alice's appearance. Alice had hated Malfoy from the first day she had met him and he'd teased her for having green hair. Malfoy was the single most vile person Alice had ever met. I mean sure Malfoy was pretty darn handsome with his pale skin and light hair. And sure if Alice were a Slytherin she would probably find his sense of humour rather endearing. But she was not in Slytherin. She was in Hufflepuff. So interaction of the romantic sort would be a big bloody shock for most. Not that Alice even liked Malfoy. She hated the boy. 100% hate, and nothing more.

Once Dumbledore was done with his announcements the students were released to their dorms to get settled. The three Hufflepuffs rose from their table and wandered aimlessly through the crowd. When they finally made it out into the entrance hall Alice tripped over something only to be caught mili-seconds before hitting the ground. Alice yelped in shock before looking up to thank her saviours. Standing above her were two boys. The shorter of the two was dark haired and had eyes bright with excitement. The taller boy on the other hand had fiery red hair and pale skin.  
"Gerard! Pete!" she gasped "Who was it?" her voice grew angry as she asked the question. When Gerard finally pointed behind her Alice turned on her heels only to be face to face with the smug grin of Draco Malfoy.  
"Watch your step there Pleasance." Malfoy laughed and all the Slytherins began to snicker. Except Pete and Gerard of course, they were cool.  
"What the fuck was that for Malfoy?!" Alice spat  
"Me? I did nothing, I think you just need to be a little more careful when walking you since you're such a ditzy klutz" He and his friends once again burst into laughter making Alice's blood boil. She pulled her wand out of her boot and grabbed Malfoy by the collar. Malfoy struggled to get free but to no avail, Alice was too strong.  
"Want to say that again huh Malfoy?" she cried before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist pulling her away from the young bully. "Hey! Wait no!" she shouted before being swung over who she had now guessed was Pete's shoulder. Alice kicked and wriggled trying to free herself from Pete's arms "C'mon let me at him!" she called as Malfoys shocked face got smaller and smaller until it was nothing but another blur in the crowd. When Pete finally put her down she was met with not only Pete's face but also Patrick and Gerard's, who had obviously followed the two down the corridor. Brendon on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Alice crossed her arms and pouted her lip. "What the fuck guys?!" Alice finally growled "I so could've taken him!" Pete rolled his eyes and crossed his arms too before Gerard spoke  
"I know you could have. But grinding Draco to a pulp on the first day back is not the smartest move now is it?" he sounded like her mother lecturing when she didn't clean her room. Alice made an annoyed sound that was half way between a groan and a high-pitched scream. before storming off down the hall towards her common room.  
"I'll get her" Gerard sighed  
"She's not actually upset she just wants to make a scene. You know that right?" Patrick asked  
"Of course I do, but man she is still such a drama queen" Gerard wandered off down the hall in search of the stubborn Hufflepuff leaving Pete and Patrick alone. The two boys looked at each other sheepishly before Patrick broke the silence.  
"Man Wentz, for a small guy you're pretty damn strong" he chuckled  
"Small? We're like the same height dude!" Pete replied.  
"Who said I wasn't small? the two began to laugh lightly before Pete smiled and said  
"I've missed you 'Trick" Patricks cheeks began to flush and his stomach did a small backflip, while mentally trying to push away the urge to kiss him. Because they were friends, and nothing more. Pete didn't like Patrick, well not like that anyway even though Patrick did like him in that way. Pete saw them as nothing more than friends. I mean Patrick hadn't asked Pete this. He'd never had any confirmation wether Pete liked him so in Patricks opinion this meant he probably didn't.  
"I missed you too Pete" Patrick smiled, damn it Pete Wentz was cute.

Once Alice had finally outrun Gerard (which honestly wasn't that hard) she came to a large set of barrels. Just down the hall was a large painting of a bowl of fruit that Alice had known led to the kitchens. Alice tapped the barrel two from the bottom, and middle of the second row in a rhythm that sounded like the words 'Helga Hufflepuff. She stood back and let the disguised common room door swing open. Ducking her head slightly she climbed in and walked through the dimly lit tunnel until she met another door on the other side. She pushed it open to reveal a circular room filled with people. Hufflepuff common room was located in the basement, with the only windows at the very top of the room. Through the windows you could see the outline of the grass rippling in the darkness. Hufflepuff common room was packed with people chatting and catching up with students they hadn't seen since July. Alice looked around the room trying to find Brendon. When she finally found him he was sat in the corner of the room with another boy placed sideways on his lap.  
"Urie! Where the fuck did you go dude?" Alice said when she reached him. Brendon looked up and began to blush slightly.  
"Oh.. um s-sorry I.. um me and Ryan we…" Alice laughed  
"Seriously Bren do you think I'm stupid?" Brendon furrowed his eyebrows as he stroked Ryans leg softly. God they weren't very good at hiding things were they.  
"I know you and Ryan got together over the summer. Everyone does!" Ryan's head turned his head quickly from where he'd been playing with Brendons hair.  
"Who told you?" he sounded shocked, Ryan could be pretty dramatic when he wanted too. Alice rolled her eyes  
"Bryar" she explained "he saw you guys kissing last day of term. But it was pretty damn obvious you liked each other before that." The two boys looked at each other and smiled  
"Was it really that obvious?" Brendon asked and Alice scoffed  
"Hell yeah! Anyways I'm going to my dorm see you guys later maybe" She walked back into the crowd of people towards one of the tunnels at the back of the room. Entering the tunnel she walked down it passing doors leading into other girls dormitories until she came to the last on the left. Alice pushed the door open and saw that her roommate Ellie Holmes was already sat on her bed texting. Ellie looked up from her phone as Alice entered  
"Alice!" Ellie shouted bouncing over to her and giving her a hug "It's good to see you!"  
"Hey! How was your summer?" Alice replied before walking over to her own bed and sitting down on it.  
"Pretty good" Ellie replied but she seemed a bit too preoccupied with her phone.  
"Who you texting?" Alice asked before Ellie began to smile and blush a little  
"Uum.. just Bob.. we're kinda an item now.."  
"YOU AND BRYAR?!" Alice practically screamed "Since when?!"  
"Uuuh a few ago.. we've been talking all summer and he asked me out.." Ellie replied sheepishly  
"Thats great!" Alice said before wiggling her eyebrows and asking "So how is he in bed?" Ellie rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her but Alice dodged it. "I'll take that as a yes then."  
"Fuck you Pleasance!" Ellie laughed before returning to her conversation with Bob.

Alice lay back on her bed and thought back to her encounter with Malfoy. She really did wish she could've taught him a lesson because okay sometimes she did mess with Malfoy first. But this time it really didn't do anything he was just being an utter dick. Thinking back to the situation now she began to realise how close she got to Malfoy, she had really got in his fucking face. Recent memories of Draco's face played through Alice's mind. From where she had grabbed him she could see every distinction of his face, and every expression and emotion that played across it in that moment. For the first time Alice really looked at Draco's face. I mean she had always known he was good-looking but she'd never really noticed the flawless-ness of his skin, or the piercingly gorgeous colour of his eyes. For a Death Eater Malfoy is was damn good-looking.  
"What you thinking about?" Ellie asks pulling Alice away from her thoughts.  
"Huh?" she replies still slightly stuck in her thoughts. Sitting up she is met with a face of slight concern from Ellie. "Um yeah I'm fine" she finally says but it isn't very convincing. Ellie furrows her brow and stares at Alice before saying  
"You look.. different.."  
"What kind of different?" Alice asks.  
"You look like.. less feisty.. nicer.. I don't like it."  
"How can someone look nicer?" Alice lay back down, before Ellie shook her head and looked back at her phone.  
"I don't know but you manage to pull it off somehow." So Alice just sticks out her tongue as a reply. She lay there for what seemed like forever, just thinking about her encounter with Malfoy. 

Around an hour later Alice heard a crash outside her door. Jumping at the sound she ran over and swung the door open to reveal what seemed to be an intoxicated Patrick Stump lying on the floor in a heap of giggles.  
"Aliiice!" he slurs holding up the hand in which he held his butter beer "I… um w-was looking.. um for ya" Alice rolled her eyes bending down to Patricks height.  
"Jesus Christ Stump, I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already drunk" Patrick gasped and shook his head.  
"I am not drunk" Patrick almost shouted "I don't even drink alcohol" Patrick whispered the final word.  
"Whatever you say Trick" Alice chuckled hauling him to his feet.  
"Hey!" Patrick shouted "Only Pete gets to call me Trick!" he sounded almost offended by the use of his nickname. Alice ignored him and just dragged him down the hall back towards the common room. After a few minutes of silence Patrick spoke again  
"Hey.. Alice?" he began his words still slurring as he spoke.  
"Yeah dude?" she sighed. Patrick screwed up his face in thought.  
"I have a secret.. and I wanna tell you" Alice already knew what was coming. Patrick had told her this 'secret' almost every time he got drunk. Even though he didn't drink. Patrick took a deep breath before announcing  
"I am in love with Pete Wentz" Alice gasped dramatically.  
"My god! The Patrick Stump in love with the mischievous elf Pete Wentz that he's been flirting with for years? I am really shocked" Patrick, in his intoxicated state didn't seem to quite grasp the sarcastic tone in her voice.  
"I know" He began "he's just so cute yanno? He's not like the other Slytherins. Pete's kind, and caring, and mighty very handsome if I do say so myself" But before Alice could reply they were back in the common room, which had taken longer than usual with having to practically drag Patrick down the hall. 

When they entered the party was in full swing. Music was blaring out of a radio in the corner, and a big barrel filled with ice and bottles of different alcohols in the middle of the room. Alice finally found Brendon and Ryan and of course again they were sucking each others faces off.  
"Brendon! Bren! Urie! BRENDON!" She shouted over the loud music, and Brendon jumped pulling his face away from Ryan's who whined in protest.  
"Uh kinda busy here!" Ryan replied for Brendon but Alice ignored him.  
"How much did you let him drink dude?!" she said pointing at Patrick who had collapsed into the chair next to them whispering sweet nothings to a lamp.  
"Don't look at me! Zacharias was supposed to be looking after him!" Brendon said holding up his hands.  
"Smith?! You know that snob can drink Pat under the table!" She sounded angry, but really this was quite a normal occurrence.  
"Sorry dude! Not my fault! He was already tipsy when he got here anyways! I think Petes been slipping him something too yanno." Brendon shrugged. She rolled her eyes  
"Just.. just make sure he gets to bed okay? Like actual bed? Like on his side so he doesn't choke on his puke and die?" Ryan gave her a thumbs up before making a shooing gesture and returning to kiss Brendon. Alice walked towards the drinks barrel and picked out a big bottle of what seemed to be fire whiskey. She sat down on a sofa near by and downed half the bottle in one go the liquid burning her throat as it went down and making her head feel dizzy. Just then Justin Finch- Fletchley walked over and held out his hand to Alice.  
"Fancy a dance Pleasance?" Alice looked at him her eyebrows raised before he rolled his eyes and said "Awh cmon! Not like that! God would you just loosen up a bit?" She laughed and held out her hand letting Justin pull her to her feet before downing the last of her fire whiskey.  
"You're head is gonna kill tomorrow" but Alice just shrugged. The kid was right but at the moment she really did not give a fuck.


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I haven't updated in a long while... Sorry about that! I'm hoping to update more regularly now! xx

The next morning Frank woke up on the floor of the common room. He had passed out just after he, Ron and Parvati had finished a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’ but luckily someone had been cool enough to roll him on his side. He made a mental note to thank whoever it was, if he ever remembered. He raised slowly from the ground his head pounding like a bass drum and looked at the clock. 8:30 in the morning. This meant he had time to shower, dress and get breakfast all before class started, awesome. Frank looked around the common room to see if anyone else had slept down stairs, but he was alone.  
“Fuckers” he muttered. As usual the guys had left him to wake up on his own which usually led to him missing classes, or one time to McGonagall using Aguamenti to wake him up. By that time it was half way through his fourth lesson, and she was not happy. But luckily Frank’s body clock had finally learnt to wake him around this time every morning, even if he hadn’t passed out until 4am last night.  
Frank bolted upstairs, undressed and jumped in the shower quickly. Letting the warm water pour over his aching body, Frank began to reflect on the hazy memories of last night. He thought back to the point in the night where everything became blurry. He and Ray were sat on the couch by the fire arguing over what Tim Burton film was better, The Nightmare Before Christmas or Edward Scissor Hands. But after that Franks mind was like a broken road, his memories full of potholes only vague recollection laughing, dancing and of course drinking. He had a feeling he had seen Alice at some point during the night, but he couldn’t have been right. Gryffindors were not the type to crash another house’s party; only Hufflepuffs were careless enough to do that.  
Frank dressed quickly and headed down stairs to the Great Hall. Though he would not be in time for a full breakfast he would be in time for a cup of coffee and quick explanation of what had happened to him last night. And right now, that was all he needed.  
When he got downstairs he scanned the room for familiar faces, he found Alice, Patrick, Pete, Bob, Ray Toro and Mikey Way sat on a table together. They all looked pretty good except for Alice and Patrick. Alice had her face buried in Pete’s neck, in what Frank presumed was shame. Patrick on the other hand had taken to resting his head on the table, probably trying to hide his eyes from the blaring light coming through the windows that was probably making his headache worse. Frank could empathize with that.  
When Frank reached the table, Bob was the first to greet him.  
“Look who’s finally awake!” He said, mockingly loud. This made the piercing pain in Frank’s head even worse than it had been previously. He rubbed his left temple with his fingers and used the other hand to shush Bob.  
“Duuuude” he whined “not cool, I am clearly ridiculously hung-over.” He sat down next to Pete who giggled  
“Stop over-reacting Iero, there is no way you feel as bad as this one” Pete pointed at Alice who lifted her face from his shoulder and squinted at Frank. Now, don’t get him wrong, Frank had seen Alice in some pretty bad states before. But he had never, in all the 12 years he had known her, Frank vowed he had never seen her looking this rough. Her hair was a dull mousy brown and was pulled back in a messy bun. Her skin was a pale slightly greyish colour with a huge swelling purple colour surrounding her left eye.  
“Morning” Alice muttered before passing Frank a cup of coffee and two small white pills Frank knew to be painkillers. Even in the state that she was, Alice was still trying to look after Frank. Which granted was somewhat sweet, but on the other hand was yet another classic example of her stubbornness.  
“Dude,” Frank began “you look like utter shit. What the fuck happened to you?” Alice did not answer, she merely gestured to Bob before planting her head back on Pete’s shoulder, who began to pet her messy hair. Bob rolled his eyes before explaining to Frank  
“Well she started the night by downing a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey, then after dancing with Justin for an hour she decided it would be a good idea to challenge Zacharias Smith to a drinking game.” Bob stopped and sighed taking a sip of his own coffee, trying to suppress a giggle.  
“And?” Frank asked.  
“And..” he continued “and she won, surprisingly the first person to win a drinking game against Smith since…Well...Me.”  
“Fuck yeah!” Frank laughed “what’s so wrong with that?”  
“Well” Mikey began who had just finished his cereal “her victory did not come without a price”  
“A price what price?” Frank questioned  
“Hey! I was telling this story not you Way!” Bob interjected, Mikey held up a hand in apology before Bob muttered “Fucking Ravenclaws.” and continued “She then thought it would be a good idea to come and find you, tell you all about her victory. But on her way there she ran into Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Long story short she ended up with a black eye and Goyle ended up with a pretty nasty broken arm. She’s got detention for a week and Malfoy’s father will definitely be hearing about this.” Alice raised her head from Pete’s shoulder and looked at Frank with guilty eyes before saying  
“It’s not my fault! He was asking for it! He’s just lucky Ellie stopped me before I could do any real damage.” Frank sighed.  
“For fucks sakes Alice you can’t let him get to you! What was he even saying that made you so angry anyways?”  
“He called you a mudblood.” She muttered, looking down at her lap as Frank scoffed.  
“Is that it? Alice I’ve told you, I don’t give a fuck what Malfoy says about me!”  
“But-“ Alice began but Frank cut across her,  
“And neither should you!” Frank may not have been bothered about Malfoy’s harsh words about him, but Alice was not letting it go that easily.


End file.
